1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pixc3x1ata stands and more particularly pertains to a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand for more easily maneuvering and controlling a pixc3x1ata.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pixc3x1ata stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, pixc3x1ata stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,027; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,685; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,087; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,401.
For years people have enjoyed playing with pixc3x1atas. The problem encountered with pixc3x1atas is that they require being tied to an elevated structure in order to be used. This limitation forced its use in limited areas. When a pixc3x1ata is used outdoors for instance it is often tied to a tree branch or elevated clothesline. When a pixc3x1ata is used indoors it is often secured to a ceiling. However, if a tree branch was not available or a user did not want to secure the pixc3x1ata to the ceiling a pixc3x1ata could not be used. Stands for pixc3x1atas have been developed. However, they are generally upright structures that hold a pixc3x1ata in a stationary position.
In these respects, the pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more easily maneuvering and controlling a pixc3x1ata.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pixc3x1ata stands now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand construction wherein the same can be utilized for more easily maneuvering and controlling a pixc3x1ata.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pixc3x1ata stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pixc3x1ata stands, either alone or in any combination thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand. The inventive device includes an arm assembly for supporting and controlling a pixc3x1ata. An upright support member is provided for supporting the arm assembly. A coupling assembly is coupled to and positioned between the arm assembly and the upright support member for rotationally coupling the arm assembly to the upright support member. A base member is mounted to an end of the upright support member for supporting the upright support member in an upright position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pixc3x1ata stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pixc3x1ata stands, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating device for more easily maneuvering and controlling a pixc3x1ata.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand that can be used in any location. If it is raining outdoors the pixc3x1ata-manipulating stand can be easily collapsed transported indoors.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pixc3x1ata manipulating device that can be moved and manipulated to provide for a more enjoyable pixc3x1ata playing experience.